Naruto the Hollow King with a Hollow Queen
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: I deleted and reposted this story, because my review section is NOT a place to start an argument. If you want to try and argue a point with me, you better PM me, because the review section is for review about the STORY. It is not a place for you to start arguments, or try to prove your "point". I will not tolerate people turning my review section into a flame war.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Bleach - I own neither**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So damn hungry..."

Naruto Uzumaki didn't know where he was.

Naruto was a tall, 19 year old, man of 5'11" in height. His body was both muscular, and lean in both nature and frame. He had bright golden hair, and his eyes were a deep blue color, all that went with his tanned peach skin. His clothes were in absolute shreds, having suffered major damage to them that left him in barely a state of decency. His jacket was completely blown away, as was most of his white shirt underneath it that barely covered half of his chest and his shoulders. His pants were in a similar condition, with the majority of his right leg showing, and the shin of his left leg gone.

He didn't currently know just where he was.

Sand.

There was a lot of sand where he was, with white mountains all around in distant locations. There were no normal living creatures that he could see. All he could see were strange creatures with grey to black skin, and holes in their chests, that wore white masks and had bones on their bodies. He had even seen some giant creatures the size of huge buildings, but those creatures spent most of their time eating each other.

"... Seriously, the fuck Raikage?" Naruto asked, since he had tried hunting one of the creatures, but when he killed it, it would always vanish before he could try and cook it and eat it. He was going several days now without food or water, or at least he believed it to be days. There was never a day where he was, only night. He had yet to see the sun, and he should have seen it since he had yet to sleep since arriving where he arrived at.

Naruto didn't arrive where he was happy.

He just saved the world from the falling moon, rescued the girl that he confessed his love to, and defeated his enemy Toneri. A lot happened, and then boom.

The Raikage fired the Chakra Transportation Cannon, a cannon that had the power to send things to another dimension... and then destroy it. The Raikage apparently had not gotten the message that they saved the world, so he decided to destroy the moon, by sending it to another dimension and blowing it up. The blast alone had killed everyone that had been on the moon other than Naruto himself, killing his friends on the moon, the girl he loved, and the enemy all at the same time.

Now here he was, trapped in another dimension.

He spent the first 'day' of his time in this place mourning his losses, burying what little he could find of his friend's remains... and damn was there very little to bury. He just fell in love, and his love had been killed, because life loved to watch him suffer.

"You still have me."

"Yeah, I do have you Kurama." Naruto admitted with a little optimism. He still had the giant chakra beast sealed inside of him. It didn't help him get back home, and it didn't help him get food or water in his body, but at least if he died of starvation or dehydration, he wouldn't be alone when he died. "At this point, I'm literally waiting to starve to death though... I'm so hungry." Naruto groaned as he held his stomach in pain. He had gone for a long time without eating or drinking, or sleeping but that was the least of his concerns.

"Yeah, death by starving isn't a good way to go. If you want, you can summon me and cut off part of my flesh and eat that." Kurama did give Naruto the option of eating part of his own flesh. Cutting off enough for Naruto to eat would barely do anything at all to him, he wouldn't even feel it. He would just regenerate the flesh, and unlike Naruto he didn't require food or water. He was a being of pure chakra, he didn't need the same things that humans needed.

Naruto shook his head.

"I would rather die than eat a friend... and even if I was willing to eat you... it isn't like I have anything to drink. Kind of need water too." Naruto pointed out the flaw. He would die of dehydration before he died of starvation it would seem. He wasn't that worried though, he had come to terms with dying, not her exactly, but he didn't fear death. He had no fear of what would happen to him after death, and he felt no fear over what it would feel like to die.

He held no fear for death, so he could walk towards his own death without hesitation, his only issue was that it wasn't an enemy he was going to die to.

He was dying because he couldn't find anything to eat or drink.

"You could always ask that thing following you."

"... There is a thing following me, since when?" Naruto asked as he looked around for what was following him. He had gotten so used to not bothering, none of the things were able to hurt him so why worry, that he didn't even notice that he was being followed.

"Since I found you burying the remains of your comrades."

Okay, so there was a person that was watching him, and had been watching him for awhile now.

Female?

"I didn't know what you things are came in female." Naruto stated with a tilted head. He didn't bother bringing his guard up. It wasn't because she was female, it was because it was clear that based on how she was acting, tensing up when she realized he noticed her, that she understood he was stronger. She had also been following him for days, and hadn't attacked him even though his guard had been down the entire time. "You waiting for me to die before trying to eat me?" Naruto asked her as he turned to face her, and looked at her.

With his eyes, even though she was a good distance away from him, hiding half of her body behind a rock in the sand, he could make out her features.

She was nearly as tall as he was, surprising. She had short blond hair, which alone surprised him since he hadn't seen a thing with hair here. She was very humanoid looking, with blue skin covering most of her body, and white bone armor with gils in several places covering most of the rest. She had a long bone tail fin coming from the back of her head, and her legs were clad in large bone boots with fin-blades on the back. She had spiked shoulders, and the only non-blue skin on her was her olive-skin that was around her eyes, her green eyes. Her right arm consisted of a large shark-tooth shaped sword with gils on each side of the blade.

"... You don't know what I am?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, the lower half of her face completely covered by bone-mask.

"Not in the slightest, I'm not from around here. I'm pretty sure you saw it, but I came from that moon that appeared here and exploded." Naruto was pretty free with information. He was going to die if he stayed here without food or water for much longer anyway, so he might as well pass his story on to somebody willing to listen.

He was sure that she saw that if she was close enough to see him bury his friends... and Toneri.

Bastard the guy might be, but even he deserved a proper burial.

"I'm curious... you don't appear to be a Shinigami, but no human could ever survive what you did. At the same time, I can't sense you. My goal is not to eat you, I am simply curious about you." The woman spoke as she begun to walk closer to Naruto. Despite not being able to sense him, she could still see that he wasn't an overly violent man. She didn't feel the need to stay hidden anymore now that he was being very open about himself.

He had only ever killed Hollows that attacked him, and even then he didn't kill them on purpose, his attacks just did so much damage the Hollows couldn't survive even his weaker attacks.

"Curious... Well, you're free to ask me anything, but while you do I'm going to look around for some food. You can join me if you want." Naruto mentioned as he turned around and started back on his journey to feed himself, and quench his thrist.

Just because he accepted death, didn't mean he wasn't going to try and survive another day, no matter what happened to him he would always move forward in life.

The woman considered it, before she followed after him and begun to walk beside him.

"Hollows, the _thing_ I am is called a Hollow, and I... I am Tier Harribel, a Vasto Lorde amongst the Hollows." Tier pointed out what his earlier statement led her to believe about him.

She believed he was not aware of the spiritual side of the world.

"Naruto Uzumaki... OH, I get it, Hollows have those holes in their bodies. You don't have one of those holes." Naruto mentioned as he glanced up and down her body. Nonperversely of course, he was actually trying to find her hole.

"That sounds worse."

'I'm well aware.' Naruto thought to Kurama, who made the contact.

"My hole is internal, the hole in my body is where my womb would be. Well, Naruto Uzumaki-" Tier started, before Naruto hummed and stopped her.

"Just Naruto, I don't care about politeness that much." Naruto had to stop her before she became too polite with him.

...

"Naruto, what are you?" Tier's question was a reflection of what he was curious about. He didn't know what she was, though now he was aware of her Hollow status. She didn't know what he was though, but she knew what he wasn't. He wasn't a Hollow, he wasn't a Shinigami, and she had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he might be a Human. After all, she didn't even know of superhumans that could casually survive being blown up with a moon, and not take very much damage.

Or heal from the damage that he took at the speed he healed from it.

Naruto thought on that.

"I'm a Shinobi from another dimension who came here after travelling to the moon, and fighting to protect the woman I fell in love with."

Naruto's answer stopped Tier from walking for a moment as she just took that moment to look at Naruto. Then, she continued to walk and caught back up with him. She glanced at him to find ANY indication that he might have been lying to her. Of course, she didn't find that indication, and he said it himself, he was practically dying. He had no reason to lie to her at the moment, and the _moon_ he appeared on did come out of nowhere, so it did give his story credibility.

She accepted his story.

'I see, I can't sense him because my mind can't comprehend how much power he has inside of him.' Tier thought to herself as she looked at Naruto's relaxed face. She was beginning to understand why she couldn't sense him now, even though by that logic she should have been destroyed just by standing next to him.

Then again, he didn't seem to be releasing his energy at the moment, who knows what would happen to her if he ever released his power nearby.

"I'm surprised you are as stupid as the other... Halos... Hollows I mean." Naruto mentioned as he appreciated the conversation.

She appreciate the comment, but she could understand it.

"Hollows, most often, are mindless creatures until we reach our stronger forms. There are some exceptions to the that though. Most of the intelligent Hollows aren't foolish enough to attack a man who survived a moon exploding." Tier explained the logic behind why Naruto hadn't seen any smart Hollows before her. All of the ones with any amount of power or logic to them had figured out that attacking Naruto would be equal to comitting suicide.

Hollows were power crazy, but they ones with brains were not often stupid.

"... Do you know where there is any food?" Naruto asked her as he rubbed his stomach.

"Only Hollows survive in Hueco Mundo, there is no life here, and no water. We Hollows don't require food... though many of us decide to eat anyway." Tier had audible disdain in her voice when she stated that. Naruto wasn't dumb, he figured out if there was only one type of thing that survived, then there was only one type of thing to eat.

Other Hollows.

It helped he had seen a Hollow eating another Hollow, which did give him the visual clues that he needed to figure out what she had been getting at.

"... Well you seem nice enough to me. I wouldn't mind travelling with you until I die." Naruto told her with a grin on his face.

She glanced at him.

He was very friendly, and she was still very curious about him. She was curious about his apparent godlike power, where he came from, and if she could attain such levels of strength without the need to sacrifice others. She nodded her head slowly towards him, before she raised her hand up and a a black portal shaped similar to the teeth on a mouth, leading into a swirling black void, showed inside of it.

"Wait here."

With that, Tier walked into the portal and it closed behind her.

"I blame you for scaring her off." Naruto told Kurama, and the giant fox huffed in annoyance at Naruto's joke.

"What do you think of these... Hollows?" Kurama asked Naruto more seriously, and Naruto looked up at the moon with a slight frown on his face.

What he thought about them was simple.

"They make me sad... They feel so... empty to me. Just looking at them, I can see how much they are hurting. I can look in their eyes, and see how empty they are on the inside. Even Tier seems empty on the inside, but I think she has a goal." Naruto said as he raised his hand up and created a spiralling ball of energy in his hand. He pointed it behind his head, and shot it off like a beam, before it pierced a Hollow that was stalking towards him right between the eyes, killing it and evaporating the body.

Okay, he had sensed the killing intent of THAT one.

Kurama understood Naruto's point.

"My chakra is dark and menacing, but the energy inside of these things is just _evil_. Of course, it is nowhere near as strong as I, the greatest Tailed Beast... but you can _taste_ their evil desires." Kurama pointed out, and being the Tailed Beast he was, couldn't stop himself from blowing his own horn.

Naruto didn't deny that.

He could sense that most of them were pure evil, beyond a simple talking to. He didn't need Kurama to tell him that killing them was a _mercy_ to them, even if they didn't know it.

The portal opened back up, and Tier came back.

She only had one hand to use, but in her hand she had what looked like a filled back. She extended her hand, and showed Naruto the bag.

It was filled with fruit, and at the bottom of the bag there were bottles of water.

"I don't wish to sacrifice others, and I am sure the Shinigami will attack you if you go into the human world. I will travel with you, this desert is a lonely place." Tier spoke with a nod of her head.

"Huh?"

Tier raised an eyebrow when she saw that Naruto had already stuffed his face with the food in the bag, and hadn't even heard what she had spoken to him. She closed her eyes and nodded her head.

He was a good man.

"I will travel with you." Tier simplified what she had been attempting to tell him seconds previous.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

Sounded good to him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Yes, I saw the Death Battle, now STOP messaging me about it!**

 **They didn't have Naruto go Six Paths Sage Mode, or use most of his OP techniques.**  
 **They also admitted to stacking all of Ichigo's forms together (even the forms that don't stack) and making them stronger.**

 **A big problem is they said Naruto could only go Lightning Speed.**  
 **They showed him outspeeding the 4th Raikage by using the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to judge his Full Speed, which is only a fraction of his speed.**  
 **They forgot to include the Kurama Mode, the Tailed Beast Sage Mode, and the Six Paths Sage Mode when they were talking about Naruto's Speed.**

 **They also misjudged Naruto's chakra limits, they forgot to calculate how large Naruto's chakra in base form when he became Hokage.  
Basically, they Wanked Ichigo, and Nerfed Naruto, and even that wasn't enough to allow Ichigo to hurt Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2 Snakes and Houses

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Mystery.

Even with the three years she had spent walking the sands of Hueco Mundo with Naruto, she still didn't believe herself to be a step closer to unravelling the mystery of his strength. Tier knew his past stories, and she knew how he got strong, but just by talking with him she knew that he didn't considering being strong and having strength to be the same thing. The mystery of what _strength_ was, was something that Naruto told her that she would have to figure out on her own.

*BOOM*

Of course, then there were the strange habits that he, as a human, did that she stopped understanding. She hadn't been human in so long, she didn't remember her human life anymore. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was a Hollow, it had everything to do with the simple fact that she had forgotten her Human life when she had turned into a Gillian. When she had regained her intelligence by becoming an Adjuchas, she didn't have even a fraction of her human memories remaining.

"Tier, do the water thing." Naruto called out to her as he showed a super deep hole that was in the ground. Naruto had decided that it would feel nicer if they found a place that they could call a home, a place they could return to when they didn't feel like walking. So, Naruto cut down one of the mountains and destroyed the top completely so that they would have a stone ground area to start building with.

Tier placed her blade inside of the hole, and water started to pour out of the gills on the side of her sword arm. The water poured into the hole, and begun to fill it up rapidly. The hole was several _hundred_ feet deep, and maybe 50 feet long in all directions other than down from the center. It would take awhile to hill such a large hole, but having a large pool wasn't an idea that she was against.

She liked the idea of a large water source.

'He looks older now.' Tier thought to herself as she looked down at the ground, the hole almost completed filled, before she looked back at him.

His clothes were gone.

They were now replaced by a large white cloak that he kept wrapped around his shoulders, covering the majority of his body, well down to his knees anyway. Naruto had kept his hair trimmed neatly, but he had a harder time getting the scruff off of his face without a razor or anything that he could use for his face. His body had also finished developing, his bone structure more sturdy than it looked before.

"Great, now we can start... TIER, it's overflowing!" Naruto ran over towards her in a goofy fashion, and she noticed that when she had been staring at him the pool of water had finished filling up. She stopped adding water to the hole, and looked back into the clear water. "... Finally, a way to start growing stuff." Naruto wanted to give their home some nice scenery that wasn't the depressing sands of Hueco Mundo.

So, with all of the food scraps that were left over from his meals, Naruto did have a rather large compost pile that he could use to turn into soul. With it, he could actually begin to grow not only food, but trees as well.

"Are you able to build a house?" Tier asked with a raised eyebrow, since apparently it was a pretty complicated thing for humans to do.

Though, Naruto asked for her help in getting supplies, so she helped him. She went to the human world and cut down trees, trees that she brought back to Hueco Mundo. She had needed to keep her Spirit pressure down to it's lowest levels when she did it, but she had been able to bring Naruto close to 200 downed trees.

"When my village was destroyed, I helped rebuilt a lot of homes. I know how to built a house, but it won't be the prettiest thing around... on the outside." Naruto was better at interior than exterior, and he knew it. The house he was going to build wasn't going to be pretty or anything, but it would serve as a good place to sleep when he felt tired. Tier didn't need sleep, Hollows could sleep, but it wasn't something they required, like food. She didn't even sleep out of boredom, she just prefered to stay awake anyway.

Tier would agree.

Naruto had created 4 large walls out of earth that he was going to be using as the main walls of the house, the wood was mostly going to be used for the inside of the house, not the outside. They were rather crude walls, and Naruto had to smooth out the inside of the walls so that a layer of wood could be used on them. He was going to make wood floors using 3 layers of the wood, and they he was going to add a layer of wood to the inside of the walls.

"Why wood? Isn't stone good enough?" Tier asked, since she never really noticed the difference. Her feet were both covered in bone boots, so she never noticed what material she was walking on. Not to mention with only one human hand, she wasn't going to be able to help Naruto very much when it came to actually building the inside of the house.

Other than gathering materials from the human world, she really didn't have much to do to help Naruto build their home.

Tier glanced towards the sands, sensing the presense of another Hollow.

Naruto didn't seem to be concerned, or pay attention, at this point she didn't notice know if he just didn't care about being on his guard, or if he was just taking the fact that nothing could injure him for granted. Whenever she spared with him, she did notice that even when she hit him, he took no real damage from her attacks, other than getting pushed back.

He had an _insane_ amount of durability.

Her strongest Cero hadn't even managed to inflict the smallest injury to him, and she was a Vasto Lordes for a reason. She had what other Hollows considered insane power, and her strongest attack couldn't even damage the man in front of her.

"Wood is better... Oh, and I can use any leftover wood to make furnature. Can you go and get some of those glowing rocks?" Naruto asked Tier with a grin. In some places in the lower places of Hueco Hundo, glowing rocks could be found. If he was going to be building a house, then he would need lights to make the inside of the house more comfortable.

Lighting was important.

Tier's response was a nod of her head, and she turned to start walking away. She jumped off of the stone platform that served as the base for their 'home' which was only a 5 foot drop into the sand. The stone platform that had one been a mountain was extremely large, but Naruto decided to build most of the stuff near the edge of the platform. She looked down at the sand as she was passing by.

'Adjuchas...' Tier thought as she locked eyes with the Adjuchas that froze when she saw it. The creature had been keeping low to the sand. It had a very long snake-like body, grey skinned with a white armored underbelly, with an armored head for a mask. It was a female Hollow with light pink eyes, and pink markings on it.

Tier ignored it and continued walking, now that she had identified what level of Hollow it was with her own eyes.

She would rather not have a Vasto Lordes using a Cero and causing destruction to her home, but it was only an Adjuchas, so there was no issues.

"Naruto, there is an Adjuchas stalking you." Tier still did give Naruto ample warning that it was there.

Naruto waved a hand without looking.

"That's fine, I don't mind the company!" Naruto shouted back at Tier, who nodded her head. She vanished into thin air with a quick Sonido, leaving Naruto alone with the Adjuchas. Naruto just began taking his fist and putting hole after hole in his wall to begin making a door. He pushed his fist softly through the wall so that it wouldn't shatter the entire thing. He knew that because of her large sword arm, that Tier would need to come through a bigger door than he would, so he was going to made the door about 10 feet tall, and maybe 20 feet wide. He was going to be making a lot of holes in the wall so that he could create that door.

Then he would have to smooth out the outline of the door.

A lot of trouble.

"Company?"

"Yeah, company, don't be shy, I don't bite." Naruto told the Adjuchas as she, based completely on female voice for Naruto, started to raise her snake body up higher. She stayed a good distance away from Naruto, but she did slither up onto the stone platform. "Also, I'm not a Shinigami or Hollow, I'm human, before you bother asking that question." Naruto told her with a roll of his eyes.

He got asked that a lot.

The Snake-Adjuchas started to slither closer towards Naruto slowly, carefully, even without being able to sense his power, she could tell that he was stronger than she was. She had sensed a Vasto Lordes in the area, and she had hoped that she would be able to attack the higher Hollow in their sleep if she stalked the area long enough. Of course, the Vasto Lordes never fell asleep, but she did find another creature that seemed like she could eat.

Then said creature, Naruto, destroyed the mountain as easily as if he had been breathing, and she decided it was not a smart idea for her to try and win that fight.

"You might not... but I do."

She had already slithered up to the point that she was only 10 feet away from Naruto. She was upright tall behind him, towering over him as if she were going to eat him.

"Good for you, got a name?" Naruto turned around as he spoke to her. He started to walk towards her, and she tensed. She relaxed when he ignored her though and went towards the pool of water behind her, and got a drink with his hands from it. She turned her head and stared at him with a little surprise.

He _literally_ didn't see her as a threat.

Even the Vasto Lordes had her guard raised up to defend against an attack, but this man didn't so much as seem concerned that he was talking to a hostile hollow like herself. He didn't have his guard raised, he was acting as casual with her as he would a long time friend. She could understand why he was being casual, but no matter how strong a person was, it was the law of Hueco Mundo that you always be on your guard.

It was the law of survival.

"... Sung-Sun Cyan." Sung-Sun introduced herself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and the anti-social Vasto Lordes from earlier was Tier Harribel. You have a really long body, why don't you wrap around some of those wood planks and bring them into the house." Naruto told Sung-Sun as he pointed over towards the large stacks of wood planks he had made from the trees Tier brought him. Sung-Sun glanced over towards the wood, and she looked at Naruto like he was insane.

He was asking her for help!?

He was asking HER for help, the hollow that was literally threatening to bite him not just a second ago. There was not being on guard, and just being stupidly friendly to others.

"... Okay."

Okay, so she was interested in seeing how this played out. She slithered over towards the wood pile, and started to wrap around of her body around a large stack. When she had enough of it, she started to take it into the house, slithering her body over the wall. She set it down in the middle of the one room house, before she slithered back out and noticed that Naruto had finished punching the door hole in the front wall. He knocked over the excess rock in the middle of the hole, leaving only the hole in the wall remaining.

"What do you think, this a pretty good sized door?" Naruto asked Sung-Sun, who glanced between Naruto and the hole, she slithered through the hole in the wall, and nodded her head slowly.

She could fit through it if she ducked her head.

Such a strange man.

"It's fine, but ugly." Sung-Sung insulted his work to try and get a reaction out of him.

He only laughed.

"Super ugly, totally going to have to smooth out these edges ya know. Tier can't use a normal door... so maybe instead of that I'll make a cloth door, so you can walk through it without needing to open it." Naruto agreed completely that the door was ugly at the moment. Naruto took a knife off of the ground, the knife he used to make the trees into wooden planks. Naruto added his Wind-Chakra to the knife, and it gained an inch of glowing energy around it.

Naruto started to smooth off the edges of the door with it, cutting off anything that was rugged looking.

The wall was too thick for him to use this method to make the door, and the wall was created using his own chakra-enhanced earth walls, so the wall was so much more durable than normal stone as it was.

"You are a strange human." Sung-Sun spoke as she observed him, and his strange abilities. She had assumed that she could use her superior intelligence to get the drop on a Vasto Lorde, but now she was more concerned with using every bit of her mind to try and figure out just how the man in front of her could exist.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

If she said so.

"You don't have the same evil aura most Hollows do, normally I just have Tier to talk to. It's nice to find a not mindless Hollow to talk to now and again. Tier isn't the most talkative person in the world." Naruto mentioned passively. Naruto raised his hand up, his free hand, and he pointed over towards the few tools he had for house building. "I need that hammer over there... the stick with iron on the end." Naruto decribed the hammer to her, and she reached over, pick it up with her mouth, before she gave it to Naruto.

She was helping him.

'... Why?' Sung-Sun thought to herself as she was easily persuaded into helping this unknown man. He just asked for something, and she was willing to help him. She wasn't even helping him out of fear, he was so genuinely nice that she just felt compulsed to help him. She didn't understand where his trait came from, or how he was getting her to feel like cooperating so easily. "... You are very good at making friends, aren't you?" Sung-Sung asked as she slithered around Naruto, stopping him from working.

He took a moment and thought it over.

"Not really, most people who like me, started out hating me. Anyway-" Naruto put his hand on her body, before he hopped over her tail and landed on the other side. "-I got to get back to work. A home isn't going to build itself." Naruto told her as he started to walk towards the piles of wood.

Sung-Sun followed him and watched as he started to grab planks of wood, and walked them over to the corner of the house, before he would place them down and force them into place.

"... What are you doing? Do you not have a technique to make this easier?" Sung-Sun asked Naruto who nodded his head.

If he wanted, he could finish the entire house in less than a few hours.

He didn't though.

"In Hueco Mundo, there isn't much to do. The sky never changes, and there are no seasons. When I finish building the house... I'll just be bored. So I might as well take my time building. Got to fill my time with something." Naruto explained with a large smile at his own explaination.

Sounded like a good explaination to him.

Sung-Sun coiled up and watched as Naruto worked.

Even two hours or so later, when Tier came back and Naruto had nearly finished the first layer of the wooden floor with a large glowing rock balanced on top of the flat part of her blade arm, Sung-Sun was still watching Naruto work. Tier looked towards Sung-Sun with a raised eyebrow for a moment when she saw the relaxed Adjuchas just watching Naruto work. Tier wasn't confused though, since she understood where Sung-Sun was coming from in her apparent curiousity.

"Is this enough?" Tier asked Naruto as she gestured to the 5 foot tall stone.

He nodded.

"That will be enough for now, thanks." Naruto nodded his head in thanks to Tier for helping him out there.

Sung-Sun just watched Naruto and Tier interact. Such a strange man. Such an interesting man. A man that interacted with hollows as if they were humans. She had never seen a person who could do that so easily, not even other hollows interacted with hollows well.

She might just stay awhile.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Gamble

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

It was strange.

Since coming to know Naruto, Sung-Sun had noticed something strange about herself as she watched him. Even at the moment, as she was coiled up in a tight coil at the side of the completed room of Naruto's house, watching as Naruto started to work on the door to the expansion that he was building on his house, she felt it.

No, she didn't feel it.

She didn't feel the one thing that was suppose to forever plague her Hollow existance, something that was a core aspect of what it meant to be a hollow. A creature of endless hunger, whose desire for souls was boundless in myth, a feeling that she herself had never once been able to satisfy. Once she had started to watch him, to bathe in his presense, she had felt the feeling go away slowly but surely.

She did not feel hungry.

In _two years_ with Naruto, she had no felt hungry, not even once after the first week.

'I'm no closer to figuring him out since I began watching him.' Sung-Sun thought to herself as she looked at Naruto, and then she glanced towards Tier. Tier was just sitting down on the ground, right in front of the actual fireplace that Naruto had built into the wall of the house. Of course, he had made a brick fireplace so that the wood wouldn't catch on fire, and instead of a normal fire, it was closer to hot lava rocks than anything.

Tier didn't talk that much, though she talked more to Naruto.

Though, her free hand seemed to be going to her mask, scatching it as if it were irritating her. Sung-Sun respected Tier, she could respect the female hollow's sense of justice, despite being a hollow. There was much to respect about Tier.

"... My mask..." Tier grumbled as she scratched a little more roughly at her mask.

Sung-Sun understood that feeling well.

"Naruto, can you scratch my mask for me?" Sung-Sun asked Naruto, since scratching her mask with the tip of her tail didn't help it. It had started shortely after Tier started to scratch her mask about six months or so back. She too had felt as if her own mask was annoying her, the feeling that it was just in the way of something important.

Naruto stopped working and glanced towards her.

"You too huh?" Naruto questioned out loud, though it wasn't really much of question. He put his tools down and stood up, before he walked towards Sung-Sun and reached up, even coiled up she was still close to 9 feet tall, she would be taller if she didn't coil herself. Naruto started to scratch the top of her mask. Sung-Sun didn't feel very much relief from it though, and his scratching of her mask only further served to increase the irritation that she felt from scratching it.

What was wrong with her and Tier?

Were they catching some disease by being close to Naruto?

They weren't feeling hunger, and their masks were getting irritated. Never before had a Hollow shown similar signs. It was impossible to imagine a hollow not being hungry, and their masks were their most important parts of their bodies. For them to find irritation coming their most vital area was not unheard of, but usually it was only irritated when it was healing from injury.

"Naruto, in your home world... What is your equivalent to what a Shinigami is?" Tier questioned Naruto as she glanced over to him.

Naruto hummed in thought, and sat down on one of Sung-Sun's coils, continuing to scratch her mask for her.

"... There isn't really anything that does what this world's Shinigami do. We have a Shinigami, but it is actually a Death God. It's not human souls that gain special powers." Naruto had a Shinigami back in his world, but it was so vastly different than what this world's was. In this world, Shinigami were numerous, because they were not actually gods. They were human, and sometimes animal, souls that gained special powers by having a lot of spirit energy. They were no more gods than actual people were.

Tier had explained to him what Shinigami of this world were before now.

Tier just hummed in thought.

That didn't help her.

"... Do your people leak out your... chakra from their bodies?" Tier asked a different question, but if answered properly, then she would still have the answer that she was looking for. Anything with spiritual energy was always leaking certain amounts of that energy. If Naruto was similar, then he would leak out some of his energy naturally as well. "We can't sense your power, so I have no way of knowing if that is the case or not." Tier explained why she asked.

That was the problem.

He was too powerful for them to sense, he existed at a level of power that they couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"... I have no clue, I didn't really pay that much attention to that stuff... Yo Kurama, wake your ass up." Naruto bonked himself on the side of the head. He heard a grumble in his mind, and he could feel that Kurama was opening up his eyes.

"What?"

"Does my body leak chakra out?" Naruto didn't really feel an issue with talking out loud. The only people who could hear him knew who he was talking to.

"... Dumbass."

"I'll take that as a yes, the answer is yes." Naruto told Tier, who nodded her head and stood up straight. She continued to scratch her mask, since the irritation didn't stop. She moved away from the fire, and in her eyes one could see a look of deep concentation. "What's up?" Naruto asked her, and she glanced over at him.

She had more questions, but if she was right, then something either _very bad_ or _very good_ , was happening to her body.

How he answered would be the key to which one though.

"Chakra isn't the only energy inside of your body. You also have Spiritual energy, and Physical energy, that mixes with your Chakra to form your Ninjutsu." Tier has seen Naruto preform many Ninjutsu since they met 5 years previously. At first, she assumed that he just used chakra to do it. Then she learned that Naruto used chakra to combine his physical energy and spiritual energy, in order to create those ninjutsu.

Had had 3 different energies in his body.

'Are we absorbing his spiritual energy?' Sung-Sun thought to herself as she glanced at Naruto.

Lesser Hollows could survive simply by absorbing the ambient spiritual energy of Hueco Mundo, for anything with power though, they needed to eat spirit energy in order to somewhat sate their hunger.

Did Naruto give off _so much energy_ that, similar to a lesser Hollow, they had their hunger sated just by being around him? If so, then that would explain why they had no hunger. They were being filled faster than they were able to get the urge to eat.

"What does this have to do with an itchy mask?" Naruto didn't know what she was getting at. Tier didn't answer, she was too busy thinking everything over.

Sung-Sun thought about it for a moment.

"Arrancar..." Sung-Sun spoke the word slowly.

The word applied to the few Hollows who tore off their own masks in order to gain greater power. It was a very rare thing, and not many survived the process. The boost in power usually just gave a Hollow equal power to their next evolution. Sung-Sun, as an Adjucha, would gain power about equal to that of a Vasto Lorde in strength. For normal Hollows, they would simply become as strong as a Gillian. Not to mention once somebody became an Arrancar, they _lost_ the ability to naturally grow stronger by eating souls.

They were so rare, that in her long life as a Hollow, she had never once seen an Arrancar before.

She _knew_ of them, but had never seen one before.

"Your chakra is connected to _your_ spiritual energy, and the longer we spend around you, the more our masks _itch_... I already have the urge to tear my own mask off." Tier spoke with narrowed eyes. She didn't push any blame on Naruto, but that was her own theory. The longer they spent with him, the closer they got towards the complusion to tear their own mask off their heads.

Naruto's chakra had _stopped_ their evolution, since they felt no hunger, they had _no urge_ to eat souls and get stronger.

Of course, just because their bodies _hunger_ was sated, didn't mean their internal cravings for power had been, so their bodies were trying to do the only thing it could do to attain more power.

Tear off their masks.

"Then become an Arrancar, I mean, I've learned to follow my gut. If you gut says tear your mask off, then tear it off." Naruto told Tier.

"The weaker a Hollow is, the more likely the process becomes fatal for us. Our masks are a reflection of the hearts we no longer have. It is where we get our powers from." Sung-Sun explained the issue with what Tier's theory was. Their bodies wanting to tear their masks off by irritating them, and actually doing it, were different things.

Tier was a Vasto Lorde, she could safely tear her own mask off, with a very high success chance for doing it.

She, an Adjucha, on the other hand had a much lower chance for it.

"I still say follow your gut, your body knows what it needs better than your brain does." Naruto was firm in his logic. He trusted his own body's gut instincts to never lead him astray, and they never had before. He was a firm believer that a person should trust in their gut feelings more often than they did.

"... Then I will." Tier nodded to Naruto.

She didn't trust her gut, but she trusted him. If he was around, then it was possible that his presense could offer a chance for a stable evolution. Not to mention as a Vasto Lorde, she no longer had a way to get stronger that didn't involve eating. She wanted to get stronger, she wanted to become as strong as she could become.

With that in mind, she started to walk towards the door.

"I kind of want to see this." Naruto agreed with the notion, so he hopped off of Sung-Sun and followed after Tier.

He had never seen an Arrancar before.

"... I want to come too, but I can't keep up with you two." Sung-Sun pointed out, and Naruto sent her a thumbs up.

He could carry her with his Shunshin.

"It would be best to move as far away from this place as possible." Tier mentioned as she took a step out of the house.

Then, with a Sonido, she vanished.

Sung-Sun slithered out of the house, and Naruto grabbed onto her body, before he vanished in a burst of untraceable speed himself, with Sung-Sun being carried along for the ride.

 **-Miles Away-**

Naruto appeared in the vast sands of Hueco Mundo with Sung-Sun on his shoulders, allowing her to slither off of him by the time that Tier appeared in front of them. With his, thier, home no longer visible to any of them, Tier walked around and looked up towards the moon. Sung-Sun slithered so that she was behind Naruto, able to see things, but also able to use his body as a shield incase something went wrong.

Who better to use as a shield, than somebody who could shrug off a Vasto Lorde's cero without even so much as an injury?

"I've never considerd the possibility of becoming an Arrancar as a path to gain more strength. The potential for this to go wrong was always too great." Tier spoke as she turned to face Naruto. She brought her hand up towards her own mask. She grabbed the top of her mask with her fingers, digging underneath it.

*CRACK*

With one motion, Tier ripped her mask off of her face, shattering it in the process. She leaned forward in pain as her mask shattered. The shattered remains of her mask came together in the sand next to her, and glowed. The rest of the armor on Tier's body shattered with it, revealing the mocha skin that matched the skin on her head.

Sung-Sun gasped when an immense pressure was placed on her body.

Tier took a fully human form, butt naked, for a few moments, before white fluid started to come out of her mouth. She made gagging and choking sounds as she fell to her knees, trying to _not_ vomit as the bubbling, sizzling, fluid covered her lower face, and even went down towards her exposed breasts. The fluid turned into bone, and her lower face was once more covered by a mask, as were her shoulders. Instead of a shark-like mask though, it was closely lated to a human jaw. The bone on her chest settled into nipple-covers, barely covering more than that, and extending into the armor on her collarbone.

Her bone fragments on the sand turned to liquid, before they took the form of a sword, a short sword with a _wide_ blade, but a hollowed out blade center.

"... The pressure... it's immense..." Sung-Sun spoke through gasps, and Tier glanced over towards them.

"Is it?" Naruto asked.

He didn't notice a thing.

"... Better?" Tier asked as she reigned in her own wild spirit pressure. Sung-Sun visibly relaxed when the overwhelming pressure on her body vanished. Tier grabbed her sword off of the ground, and saw a sheath for it in the sand. She sheathed her own sword, and held it in her right hand, the hand that used to be a blade. "... It seems my hunch was correct, your very presense is enough to allow Hollows to sate thier hunger, and safely become Arrancar." Tier spoke as she looked towards Naruto.

Naruto did not look at her.

"Yeah, okay, that is all fine and dandy, but you mind putting some clothes on." Naruto took off his cloak and forced it around her shoulders. His cloak covered much of her body, and thankfully he was actually wear clothing underneath his cloak this time. He had simple clothes on, since he didn't like the fact that Tier stole the clothes. He had a simple white shirt on, with blue jeans on, of course he wasn't wearing shoes since Tier wasn't exactly a shoe shopper.

Tier raised an eyebrow.

"I've been naked with you everyday for the past 5 years." Tier pointed out the fact that her body didn't shame her, and how she was used to being nude around him.

She was also used to seeing him naked.

"Not the issue here... Anyway, since it seems safe, why don't you join her Sung-Sun?" Naruto asked, since it seemed like there wouldn't be any danger to the transformation.

Just a little pain.

...

"Fine, but if I die, that will be on your hands."

Well, time to trust her gut.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Talking Not Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

The beach was different than Hueco Mundo.

A basic truth.

"Man, doesn't matter which world you live in, the beach is always something you can enjoy." Naruto mentioned with a grin on his face. With much convincing, he managed to get Tier to open up a portal to the human world that they could all go through. He wanted a beach day, it was something that he couldn't really get a lot. He also wanted to see what the human world of this world was like, since apparently most people were... normal people with no special powers.

It was a stark contrast from his world, where everyone had the potential, even normal humans, to become great warriors if they applied themselves.

"Shinigami are going to attack us." Sung-Sun stated, on her guard for a potential Shinigami interupting them. She didn't own a swimsuit, so she was just wearing a cloak over her naked body. Unlike Tier and her bodacious body, Sung-Sun had a very _slim_ body, she was also short, standing at only 5 feet and half an inch tall, very different than the nearly 15 feet tall she used to make herself. She had pale skin, with three pink dots under her right eye, as well as lavender eyes. Her mask fragment was on the right side of her skull, taking the form of white hairclips.

She wasn't worried about Shinigami, but she didn't want to waste effort on a battle that she didn't need to go through.

She was now, when she released her power, equal to a Vasto Lorde in strength, so she could in theory fight a Shinigami Captain and win, if it was a weak Captain.

"If they can even _sense_ us right now." Tier agreed with Sung-Sun to a certain extent, but then there was the simple fact of who they were with.

Naruto couldn't be sensed, and his overwhelming power could very well be masking them from being sensed. She doubted that the Shinigami could sense Naruto, since even as an Arrancar, she still couldn't sense Naruto. Even when she released the power of her Zanpakuto, she couldn't sense his power. She was not any closer to bridging the gap between their powers than she was before.

It wasn't a stretch to imagine that right now, they were completley invisible to the eyes of the Soul Society.

"If?" Sung-Sun asked, and Naruto just ignored them and laid back in the sand.

"Oh warm sand, you are my friend. No offense, but nothing beats this. Anyway, don't worry about Shinigami, neither of you look like Hollows anymore." Naruto waved off their concerns. From what her understood, Shinigami hunted Hollows, and since they didn't look like Hollows, no reason to hunt them down.

Sung-Sun didn't really relax.

She knew that Shinigami did not roll that way.

"... Incorrect, Shinigami hunt down and kill everyone who doesn't fit their definition of normal. Years ago, there was a war between Quincy and Shinigami as well." Tier had to disagree with Naruto there. She knew the bloody history of the "Death Gods" and their might is right ways of thinking. She knew very well, and he seen with her own eyes, the things they would do.

Naruto grinned to himself.

"... That just makes me want to prank them. We should _totally_ take a trip to that Soul Society place and just cause a ton of mischief." Naruto had the urge to prank. If these people were as bad as they were explained to be, then Naruto would be happy to prank them. They were clearly deserving of it, if they were like how Tier described them that is. He quickly sat up as the idea came to him. "Hell yeah, that gives me a few ideas... You two need clothes, and since your bodies are pure spirit energy... and _their_ bodies are pure spirit energy... I bet THEY have clothes that you can wear!" Naruto realized with a grin that he would be able to get clothes for his comrades to wear.

Spirit energy clothes for spirit people, it made sense, and he could take the clothes while he was pranking some racists.

Naruto could understand hunting down _regular_ Hollows, but he couldn't condone hunting down and killing anyone different than you.

"I agree."

"You know, hearing _that_ voice come out of your body gives me the creeps." Sung-Sun stated to Kurama, as the fox laid back.

Naruto was letting Kurama switch mental places with one of his clones.

Currently, sitting next to Naruto in the sand, was a near-perfect clone of Naruto. Instead though, the clone's whisker marks were many times thicker, and his eyes were more narrow with black rings around them. Instead of the usual blue, his eyes were burning red with slit pupils.

"Hey Kurama, want to build a giant sandcastle?" Naruto questioned the fox, who simply laid down on the ground.

"No."

"If you wanted to sleep, you could just do that inside the seal. You didn't need to switch places with a clone for that." Naruto mentioned with a roll of his eyes. He got up regardless though, before he glanced backwards towards the beginning of the beach. "Of course, I bet I know the reason you wanted to come out..." Naruto looked towards a man with a black cat that was walking towards the sand.

Kurama just hummed.

Tier was on alert when she sensed a powerful spirit energy nearby, and she looked around to find it, but once she noticed it, it vanished. Her hand went towards the handle of her sword, prepared to draw it at a moment's notice.

"Hold your sword, they are just small fry." Kurama pointed out as he glanced at the people, and then decided they weren't worth the trouble.

*POOF*

The Shadow Clone vanished.

"Your definition of 'small fry' and our definition are very different things." Sung-Sun deadpanned as she covered her mouth with her right hand. She had her blade in her left hand, prepared to fight with the people they could sense. Even though they could only see a man with a cat, they could sense two powerful spirit energies coming from them.

So yes, the cat could be a threat.

Tier looked around and she noticed a barrier had been placed around the beach, most of the humans falling asleep inside of the barrier.

"... Prepare for a fight." Tier stated as she drew her sword, and she prepared it for battle. She hadn't been an Arrancar for long, but when she became one, her instincts took over and taught her everything she needed to know about fighting with her new body. Naruto didn't seem worried though as he looked over towards the people.

Naruto gave one flare of his chakra.

The barrier shattered, and _everyone_ dropped to their knees the second Naruto let a little of his chakra slip out.

'I have to be careful, don't want to be like the Second.' Naruto thought to himself with a small sorry grin on his face. His body was glowing with his chakra a little, before it calmed down and the glow vanished. He didn't transform, he just infused a little bit of chakra, strong enough that even though they couldn't sense it, they could _feel_ the power in the air.

Those with powerful chakra could affect the area around them.

For somebody like the Second Hokage, who had immense levels of chakra, just the act of lifting his finger while charging his chakra up, could actually _kill_ a weaker man. It could destroy stone just by being around him, and he could cause minor earthquakes.

For Naruto, whose chakra was _even more powerful_ , if he truly wanted to, he could very well just kill the people of this world by charging his chakra. The people of this world had no chakra, and they had no defense against the raw power of it. Even those with spirit energy were hugely affected by spirit energy higher than their own. They were even more affected by it than others, since their bodies were literally made of the energy.

"... I almost died... I feel like I'm going to vomit." Sung-Sun stated as she glanced towards Naruto, who she knew to be the cause of her issues. No seriously, she did feel like she was going to die. Her entire body felt like it was injured, covered in billions of bee stings. She looked over and saw Tier was in a similar state as she was, though she was handling it much better in comparison.

Tier glanced over at Naruto.

Why?

"Hey you two, since you know fighting us isn't an option, want to talk like normal people?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand over to the people, person and a cat, that he stunned.

Fear tactics.

He was _not_ above using intimidation to get what he wanted, an end fighting before it happened. If using a little bit of fear was what it took to allow everyone to talk peacefully, then Naruto would be more than willing to scare the absolute shit out of a person.

"Mah mah, now that is a scary strong presense. You nearly killed us, and all you did was lift your finger, don't want to go fighting you." The man spoke with a laid back tone, only beginning to recover from what he experienced.

What he _couldn't_ sense.

The man was tall man, light blond hair, with his eyes covered by his bucket hat. The man was very pale skinned, with very scruffy facial hair, the man unable to grow a full beard it would seem. He had a cane in his hand, though it might be a disguised sword if Naruto had to guise. He was wearing black robes, so it was pretty easy to tell what he was.

"Don't be so tense, I'm not going to bite." Naruto promised, before his face turned a little more serious. "Of course... If you start something, I'll break every bone in your bodies." Naruto informed them of his intentions should they indeed start a fight, or try to use some form of sneak tactic to get an advantage.

"Kisuke, lets leave..."

"Oh, talking cat, cool. It's been awhile since I saw one of those." Naruto spoke as he tilted his head.

Tier and Sung-Sun glanced at him.

For a human of 26 years old, he sure did live a rich and fufilling life, if nothing seemed to surprise him. He took everything pretty well, considering he had seem something similar to pretty much everything.

"You've seen a real talking cat?" The cat asked with surprise.

"Real talking cats exist?" Kisuke asked with widened eyes as well, just as surprised as the small black cat at that little tidbit of information.

Holy shit?!

"That thing isn't a cat?" Sung-Sun asked as she looked at the black cat with some surprise, guessing by their reaction to the information of existing talking cats.

"You aren't a cat?" Naruto asked with more surprise. "... Ooooooh, I get it." Naruto nodded his head before he placed his hands together.

*Poof*

Naruto transformed himself into a black cat, and landed on top of Sung-Sun's shoulder.

"Looks like you aren't as special as you thought Yoruichi." Kisuke stated to his not-cat cat person, who huffed and looked away. Naruto tranformed back into human form with a grin on his face, glad that he somehow made the talking not-cat upset. "... Don't worry about us, we didn't come for a fight. I felt some interesting spirit energy appear in this location, and then vanish." Kisuke looked towards Tier and Sung-Sun, both of whom were giving the man a curious look.

"You're a Shinigami." Sung-Sung pointed out.

"Ex, we are Ex-Shinigam, and I came for a fight. It isn't every day that a Hollow with Captain-class spirit energy appears and vanishes out of nowhere... even more so when it the same Hollow who has been appearing and disappearing in this city for years, but has never attacked anyone." Yoruichi stated as she, Naruto did not see a penis on the cat, so he could tell that despite the masculine way of speaking, and the deep voice, that this not-cat person was a FEMALE not-cat person.

Tier didn't give a reaction.

"Is that so?" Tier casually spoke.

"Of course, there is that too, but seeing you with a human... I knew that Shinigami and Humans could fall in love, but I never imagined that _Hollows_ and Humans could fall for each other." Kisuke looked at Tier and Naruto. Tier's face flushed a little, but since most of her face was hidden by her mask, it was hard to see.

Naruto waved a hand.

"Tier? Love me, naw, you're imagining things. She's been my friend for like 7 years now, I think I would notice if she loved me like that." Naruto denied the claim with a grin on his face.

Tier sighed in annoyance, but didn't make the notion to correct him.

Idiot.

"So you came because you were curious? Well, now that your curiousity is sated, please leave. You two being here is unpleasant, it's almost as unpleasant as the Shinigami who keeps coming to Hueco Mundo." Sung-Sun spoke with narrowed eyes.

...

"Oh right, some Hollows have been talking about that. I think his name was... Uzen, I don't know, but he never really comes close." Naruto laughed at the name. He noticed that Kisuke and Yoruichi were visibly alarmed by what Naruto was saying, so he glanced towards them. "So... who _is_ Sosuke Aizen?" Naruto asked, admitting to knowing the name of the man.

Nothing that happened in Hueco Mundo escaped him.

When he entered Six Paths Sage Mode while in Hueco Mundo, he was able to keep track of each and every Hollow and creature there. He could see the Shinigami that kept coming to Hueco Mundo, and he knew that the Shinigami was avoiding him. Since he was being avoided, Naruto didn't make a point of doing anything to the man.

"... Nobody important." Kisuke didn't give the answer.

He didn't trust Naruto with the answer.

Naruto held his fist out.

"Well, thanks for being honest with me." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. Kisuke nodded his head and extended his own fist to Naruto's, and the second they touched, Kisuke recoiled his fist in shock. "... So Aizen is the reason you were banished from the Soul Society, huh, and he wants your invention? Seems like you have yourself a problem." Naruto mentioned with a grin on his face.

He cheated.

He connected his spirit energy, using his chakra, to Kisuke's spirit energy. Then, while their spirit energies were connected, read everything in Kisuke's heart. He looked at all of his memories of Aizen, and everything to do with the man. Kisuke had realized too late what Naruto had done, but the man was grinning at Naruto with sweat on his face.

"I think you scare me more than Aizen does." Kisuke admitted freely as he looked at his own fist, and Naruto put his hands behind his head.

To be able to look into the opponent's heart and learn everything about them, to become able to understand them, was _frightening_.

Not to mention he _saw_ things, when Naruto looked into his past, he also saw Naruto's past actions and fights. Naruto _shared_ with him those fights, and he shared information about himself freely as well.

"If Aizen comes to Hueco Mundo again, I'll give him a warning." Naruto said, and his eyes turned into toad's eyes with rings around them.

...

"This frog has _more_ than 5 senses."

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ **Naruto uses the "Frog" Kata, which is what he was meant by "This Frog", yes I KNOW he uses Toad Senjutsu.**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Aizen can't beat Naruto for several reasons.**

1 - Aizen's Zanpakuto manipulates the 5 senses, but Naruto's Sage Mode and Six Paths Sage Mode both uses Senses that Aizen can't manipulate.  
2 - Aizen can't put Kurama under an illusion, since Kurama is inside of Naruto, so Kurama can just tell Naruto where Aizen is.  
3 - Naruto can sense emotions, "Emotions" are not one of the things Aizen can fake with his illusions.  
4 - Kurama can break Naruto out of illusions.  
5 - Aizen does not have enough power to hurt Naruto, while Naruto could easily wipe Aizen out faster than the man could blink.

 **Naruto is Aizen's** _ **Worst Enemy**_ **.**


End file.
